The Epic Johto Journey
by Pii
Summary: Kisah kolaborasi antara Pii, Vi ChaN91312, dan yunyavy. Cerita OOC dan gak jelas juga tak mengandung EYD. Kisah 3 orang trainer yang aneh yang ingin berpetualang di dunia Pokemon. Apa yang akan terjadi? Baca. Terus. Review. Arigatou. Haik! *ditakol*
1. Bertemu Prof

**AUTHOR NOTE HARAP DIBACA!**

_Ehem, halo disini Pii. Awalnya saya tidak mau memasukan ini tapi karena saya pikir2 kisah ini cukup unik dan menarik(dan Vi juga malah masukin ke FFN, walaupun versi editan. Namanya 'weird life'), maka saya masukan. Cerita ini adalah fan-fic collab antara saya(Pii), yunyavy, dan Vi ChaN91312. Di cerita ini kita bertiga adalah OC, trainer baru. Dan disini mohon maaf karena genrenya humor(Dan gak jelas) orang2nya OOC banget, selain itu tidak memakai EYD supaya bikin tambah kocak aja… hehe… sori yah. Disini kita pake character Pokemon Special juga anime dan harap diingat disini Greennya cowo dan Bluenya cewe._

_Di cerita ini Felita adalah Pii, Sha adalah yunyavy, dan Vi adalah Vi ChaN91312. Harap jangan bingung dengan keanehan cerita ini ya._

_Mohon maaf ada beberapa adegan cerita yang dipotong dan di ubah._

_Nah, sekarang kita lanjut ke ceritanya ok~?_

_O, ya… Review plis? :3_

**THE EPIC JOHTO JOURNEY**

Di New Bark Town(bukan kota yang baru menggonggong), ada 2 anak cewek yang pingin jadi Pokemon trainer. Waktu itu masih pagi. Nama mereka Felita dan Sha. Keduanya sama-sama pingin jadi trainer. Awalnya mereka mau mengajak teman mereka yang satu lagi namanya Vi, tapi karena dia gak mau jadinya mereka berdua saja.

Hari itu, pelatihan jadi Pokemon Trainer baru baru saja dibuka oleh Prof. Elm, jadi mereka cepat-cepat ke sana, pingin jadi Pokedex Owner.

"Woi, Sha. Cepetan." Felita manggil-manggil temennya yang satu itu, dengan tangannya naik-turun kayak icon :la: di DeviantArt. "Iya tunggu." Temennya yang satu itu menjawab. Keduanya jalan kaki ke lab Prof. Elm. "Kita mau jadi trainer kan?"

"Iya." Sha ngangguk. Mumpung lagi buka pelatihannya, jangan nyampe mereka lewatin hal yang satu ini. Begitu sampai di depan pintu labnya, tanpa tanggung2 langsung saja mereka dobrak dengan berteriak. "HALOOOO kita pingin jadi Pokemon Trainer"

Lantas semua mata langsung tertuju pada mereka berdua, entah itu matahari, mata-mata, kacamata *author cerita ini digeplak dulu*. Di ruangan itu ada Prof. Oak, Prof. Elm, Prof. Birch, dan Prof. Rowan. Mereka kayaknya lagi ngumpul2 nongkrong ato apalah itu. Semua starter stoknya masih tersedia karena semua starter adalah anak dari Pokemonnya para dex holder sebelumnya.

"Oh pengen jadi trainer ya? Ayo masuk masuk…" Prof. Elm menyambut. Lalu akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk, "Silakan pilih SATU pokemon yang kamu mau"

Mata Sha langsung tertuju pada seekor tikus buta *sekali lagi, author cerita ini ditakol* yang mengeluarkan api di belakangnya. Matanya bersinar(sparkling) begitu melihatnya. "Aku ini aja, Cyndaquil. Cynda." Katanya, langsung saja sama dia dikeluarin dari pokeball terus dipeluk, Cyndaquil yang dikasih nama Cynda itu.

Sementara itu Felita masih bingung mau yang mana. Tiba2 matanya tertuju pada seekor ayam yang tidak memiliki tangan. Langsung saja dia teriak. "Aku pilih Ayam Goreng ini saja!" lha, emang yang di pikirannya itu Ayam Goreng ya? Langsung saja Torchic di dalam Pokeball itu sweatdrop.

Tiba2 ada seseorang berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Mata Felita langsung saja berubah menjadi bentuk hati dan teriak kesenengan. "OMG! ITU RED! CHAMPION ITU! I LOVE YOUUUU!" langsung aja dia lari ke sono dan meluk Red. Red tersenyum gaje, "Hahaha! Aku emang banyak penggemar…! Muahahahaha"

Tiba2 juga ada cewe rambutnya panjang banget kayak rapunzel. Rambutnya kuncir satu warnanya kuning. Dialah Yellow, pacar, eh… temennya Red. "Hei menjauh dari Red!" dia tereak.

"Kaga! Red ini pacarku!" Felita tereak gak jelas, main ngomong aja kalo Red pacarnya. Tapi anehnya Rednya diam aja, malah senyam-senyum kegajean. Keduanya adu mulut soal Red itu milik siapa. Sha jadi ngomong sendiri, "Walah… kuning… kuning hijau daun,… kuning daun"

"ADA YANG MANGGIL NAMAKU?" Green(hijau) langsung lompat dari lantai 25 ke lab(ampun gaya bahasanya kebanyakan XD).

"Siapa yang manggil elu" Felita ngejebe trus meluk Red lagi. Para professor udah mulai pusing ma kejadian ini. "Ada apa ini? Mau pokemon gak sih?"

"Jika kau tanya ada apa," ada suara orang aneh nongol. Gak lama lampu sorot nyala ke 2 orang aneh bernama Jessie dan James, juga satu Meowth.

"E udah udah ah bosen!" Meowth bilang sambil nyakar2 kedua anggota TR alias Team Rocket itu.

"Saya yang ini." Sha bilang sambil nunjukin si Cynda ke profesor. Lalu mata mereka tertuju pada Felita yang kaga jelas.

"ITU ADA POKEMON BISA NGOMONG AKU YANG ITU!" kata Felita sambil nunjuk ke Meowth.

"Team Rocket?" Sha bingung. Itu kan dari Anime, lha? Kok jadi nyampur aduk sih. Gak tau kenapa TR langsung panic dan kabur. Aneh. Semuanya bergumam. Profesor nanya lagi ke Felita. "Yang mana?"

"Saya yang ini saja" Kata Felita sambil meluk Red lagi. Ampun, emangnya Red Pokemon ya? Bukan sih, tapi Pokemon Champion. Yellow cembetut, terus melototin Felita. "Dia ini pacarku!"

Felita ngambek balik, "Pacarku!"

Adu mulutnya balik lagi deh, saat itu Green langsung narik Red dari 2 cewe gila ntu. "Salah!" dia bilang. Felita ma Yellow langsung melotot. "Dia ini pacarku," kata Green sambil 'memeluk' Red. Red langsung blush, lalu Felita dan Yellow memutih di tempat. Sementara Sha menatap tanpa ekspresi, otaknya kesetrum, yaoinya kambuh lagi.

Saat itulah Blue datang dengan senangnya, tapi mendadak mematung begitu melihat Green dan Red sedang berduaan. Memutihlah ia di tempat, jadi nenek2 deh barengan ma Yellow n Felita. Setelah sesaat speechless, dia ngomong, "YA AMPUN GREEN!"

Sapphire lewat pake gaun cantik banget. Semuanya kaget pas liat. "Sapphire sejak kapan kamu pake gaun?" Blue nanya saking kagetnya.

"Sejak… tadi?" Felita ngejawab tapi lebih kayak nanya.

"Sejak tadi pagi." Kata Sapphire sambil senyam-senyum. Semua tambah pusing pas liat itu. Sapphire kan biasanya kayak Tarzan, manusia utan ato apalah ntu. Gak lama Ruby datang dengan bangganya. "Baju itu aku yang bikin lo"

Di belakang Ruby, nongolah sang putrid nan cuaaantikk, Platina. Disertai kedua pengawal setianya, Diamond dan Pearl. Felita ngeliat DP bukan kepikiran Diamond/Pearl lagi, di kepalanya nongol Danny Phantom(DP) abisnya Felita emang lagi super kangen + super gila ma Danny Phantom lagi. Dia pengen nyantet Global Tipi supaya dibalikin lagi. E kok jadi off topic ya? Lanjut deh.

"Buset ada putri bangsawan lewat," Felita bilang. Tapi gak lama matanya tertuju pada Diamond yang lagi makan Onigiri. "IIIIH mauuu bagi dong" katanya dengan wajah memelas. Tapi karena gak ada lagi terpaksa deh.

Dari belakang nongolah Gold sama Crys duaan. Gold liat Cyndanya Sha, terus bilang. "Itu anaknya Explotaro aku."

Tapi Sha gak ngeladenin, di cuekin aja terus. Gold langsung mewek trus bliang, "kacang."

Tapi mata Felita dan Diamond langsung ijo pas denger itu, "Kacang? Mana! Bagiiii" langsung duaan lari ke Gold, Gold sweatdrop trus bilang, "Yee apanya sih? Aku bilang kacang orang aku dicuekin ma ntu orang."

"yah dikirain kacang beneran," Felita langsung lemes. Diamond juga lemes. Sha langsung muter ke Gold yang dari tadi bilang Kacang.

"Terus kenapa bocah skateboard?" Sha nanya dengan… yah, begitulah.

"Apaan sih kamu dasar cewe aneh" Gold ngebales balik.

"Kamu ngapain bawa sodokan billiard?" Sha ngebales lagi. Jadi berantem deh. Sementara Sha sama Gold lagi berantem, Felita sama Diamond kepingin makan kacang. Crystal ngambil bungkusan isi kacang terus kasih unjuk. "Ni aku ada kacang polong. Mau?"

Felita lesu lagi, "Aku maunya sukro…" dia bilang. Yee… ada kacang polong aja udah bagus, ngapain mau sukro? Dasar ni anak satu.

"Mana? Sini aku aja" Sha langsung lompat ke Crys ngambil kacangnya. Keadaan tambah aneh, jadi Prof tereak lagi. "Woi kalian ini mau pokemon gak sih?"

"Aku mau ini!" Felita bilang lagi sambil nunjuk Red. Tapi Green langsung ngusir Felita dari Red. Yellow tak berpikir panjang lagi langsung aja dia tonjok Green di muka. Green langsung tersadar setelah itu. "Yei. Tinjuku mempan," Yellow bilang. Felita memelototi Yellow, "Sini punya gua lebih mantap"

Keduanya jadi berantem lagi deh(sigh). Sha langsung aja ngomong sendiri lagi, "ORANG DISINI ANEH2! Gak waras semua!"

Tiba2 ada suara dari belakang. "Aku yang paling waras." Nongolah seseorang yang berambut panjang, amat cantik. E, aneh, Silver. Begitu dia jalan dia mengibaskan rambutnya seperti iklan rejoice. Sha teriak histeris karena ia telah melihat banci.

"e, gak usah lebay donk mbok…" dia bilang. Felita teriak sambil nunjuk2 gak jelas. "BANCI! BANCI!"

"E apa, aku bukan banci." Kata Silver. Gold langsung nunjuk, "La itu rambutnya panjang."

"Iya, Silv-y… Silvy…" Felita langsung aja kasih nama baru buat Silver.

Sha langsung aja pusing sendiri, langsung deh dia ngomong, "diliat dari belakang kayak bintang iklan shampo, dari depan mas2 baygon"

Blue langsung nangis darah, "OMG Silver gila!" dia teriak histeris. Silver langsung teriak. "Aku gak gila!"

Tiba2 otak Felita dapet ide, bisik2lah dia ke Blue. "Blue, aku ada ide. Dari Danny Phantom*Felita kena geplak* waktu di episode dia dikira gila, dia diputer2 di atas meja gede, yuk kita puter2 Silvy disitu kali aja nyadar lagi" Blue langsung ngangguk2. Silver gemeter, langsung aja dia cabut lari. "Tangkap!" semuanya kejar2an Silvy, e Silver.

"WOI! MAU POKEMON GAK SIH?" Profesor teriak lagi, gemeter. Ini trainernya aneh semua.

Setelah beberapa saat Silver berhasil ketangkep(bukan di Pokeball) dan diiket di atas meja gede(thanks to Felita for the epic random idea). "Aku gak gila woi lepasin!"

"Maaf ya Silver," Blue bilang, langsung aja mesinnya di jalanin dan Silvy, maksudku Silver muter2 di atasnya sambil tereak2 histeris. Profesor udah puyeng, "Udah kalian berdua udah ada pokemonnya belum? Cepet keluar!"

Sha langsung ambil Cynda, "Iya, ini ada."

Felita ngambil AG alias Ayam Goreng, "ini pokemon aku."

Profesor gak mau para n00b ikut campur lagi jadi langsung aja dia kasih pokedexnya ke mereka. "Ini Pokedexnya yah sekarang pergi" katanya sambil nendang, eh dorong Felita dan Sha keluar pintu labnya. Sementara itu Silver masih diputer2 dan tereakannya kedengaran ke seluruh jagad raya.

"Sekarang apa?" Felita nanya.

"gak tau," Sha bilang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk memulai perjalanannya di dunia Pokemon. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada mereka berdua? Silakan baca di chapter 2 :P

**To be continued**

_Ha! Review plis? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jangan kemana2 tetap di 'THE EPIC JOHTO JOURNEY'. _

_Data para jagoan kita untuk sementara waktu :_

**Nama Trainer : **Sha

**Cewe/Cowo :** Cewe

**Pokemon : **Cynda (Cyndaquil)

Dan

**Nama Trainer : **Felita

**Cewe/Cowo :** Cewe

**Pokemon :** Ayam Goreng (Torchic)


	2. Melewati Air

_Halo sekarang aku langsung tulis chapter 2. Takut keburu lupa XD review plis? (bahkan jika kamu gak ada account FFN review aja sebagai anonymous) ok sekarang ke chapter 2. *batuk batuk*_

_Nanti kita lanjutin lagi chatnya kok tenang aja. Gak lama juga ke chapter 3. Ayo review XD_

**Chapter 2**

"Sekarang kita kemana nih?" Felita nanya. Sha mikir, keduanya bingung mau pergi ke mana. Felita nunjuk jalan ke rute berapa itu yang buat keluar dari New Bark Town, maaf authornya lupa *kena geplak*. "Ke situ?"

Sha mikir, trus geleng2 kepala. "Jangan," katanya, terus dia nunjuk ke jalan yang menuju ke liga, arah air. "Ke situ aja."

Felita mulai mikir, "Mm, okelah!" langsung dah keduanya cabut ke rute air itu. Tapi setelah mereka berada di depan air, mereka bingung, "Ini gimana cara nyebrangnya?" Felita nanya. Sha mikir, langsung aja dia ngomong, "berenang."

Matanya Felita langsung aja gede, "Aku gak bisa berenang!" dia tereak. Yah, ternyata Felita gak bisa berenang, tho. "Terus gimana atuh?"

Tiba-tiba otak Felita mendapat ide, langsung aja dia keluarin AG(Ayam Goreng) dari pokeballnya. AG langsung bingung apa yang mau trainernya perbuat padanya. Felita langsung ngangkat AG terus ngomong "Nah, AG. Kamu bisa berenang, kan? Ayo maju AG!" AG langsung panik. Dalem ati dia ngomong, _OI! Aku gak bisa berenang!_

"Ayo AG!" Felita langsung lempar AG ke dalam air, AG kakinya gerak2 dalam atinya dia berkata, _AKU GAK BISA BERENANG TOLOOOONG! _Ya iyalah, kan pokemon api. Gimana sih yang ada di otak Felita. Gak lama AG masuk ke air, ada gelembung2 udara keliatan dari atas permukaan. Felita nyenger sambil bilang, "Bagus AG!"

Sementara itu Sha sweatdrop saja, AG lagi minta tolong tapi sayangnya dia gak bisa ngomong bahasa manusia yah jadinya gitu deh.

"Ayo Sha ceburin Cynda juga," Felita bilang. Sha cumin mikir, "Stress,"

AG masih aja minta tolong, tapi ya akhirnya mah kelelep, yah kelelep, ye… Felita muter ke Sha, "Sha. Ceburin Cynda juga, itu liat si AG udah bisa berenang. Liat aja itu tahan nafasnya lama" Gak lama dari belakang nongol seorang cewe yang lebih gak jelas bernama Vi. Langsung aja Vi mengeluarkan Charmander dari Pokeballnya, Felita dan Sha melongo.

"Vi! Katanya gak mau ikut! Gimana sih?" Felita ma Sha nanyain. Mana gak jelas Vi dapet Pokemon dari mana(kapan ke labnya). "Aku ikut ya sekarang," Yee… dasar plin-plan.

Vi gak jawab cuman ngeliat Charmandernya terus bilang, "Bagus, Char berenang juga ya,"

Charmandernya yang diberi nama Char langsung aja diceburin sama Vi ke dalam air. "Bagus Char!" Vi nyenger, sementara Char lagi kesusahan, untung aja ekornya nongol di permukaan, kalo apinya mati ya Charnya mati…

"Ayo Sha Cynda juga berenang" Kata Felita. "Liat tu duaan udah bisa berenang" katanya sambil nunjuk2 ke air. Sha tetep gak ngijinin Cynda buat berenang. "GAK AH OGAH! Kamu duaan gimana sih itu kan pokemon api!"

"Terus kenapa?" Felita nanya. Sha facepalm. Tapi tiba2 Vi langsung nyolong Cynda dari Sha dan bersiap untuk mengalungnya ke air. Sha matanya melotot. "OI!"

Tapi Vi langsung ceburin Cynda ke dalam air. Ketiga pokemon api yang malang akhirnya menderita di bawah ke stressan ketiga- eh kedua trainer gila ini. "Kalian gimana sih itu kan pokemon api!" Sha tereak terus kali ini Felita sama Vi langsung tanggep. "Terus?"

"Mereka gak bisa berenang!" kasa Sha tereak2. Tapi Felita nanya, "Tau dari mana gak bisa berenang?"

"Insting, kayaknya minta tolong tuh"

Langsung aja ketiganya berubah panik(cepet amet ganti reaksinya ya) "AG!" Felita langsung tereak. "SELAMETIN MEREKA! GIMANA NI?"

"Nyebur! Ayo kita berenang!"

"Aku gak bisa berenang!" kasian amet ya si Felita sendiri doang yang gak bisa berenang. Akhirnya sih Vi sama Sha nyebur nolongin Cynda ma Char. Entah si AG selamat ato kaga. "AG gimana?"

"Sono berenang." Sha bilang.

"Dibilang aku gak bisa berenang!" Felita tambah panik. Tau2 Vi nyadarin ada sampah-eh ayam nemplok ke Char. "E ni si AG. Nemplok ke Char"

"Syukurlah!" Felita langsung meluk AG. "Kamu gimana sih gak bisa berenang kok gak bilang2 sih?"

AG sweatdrop. Orang _udah dibilangin salah sendiri u gak ngarti bahasa w_. "E sekarang jadi laper ya," kata Felita. Sha ama Vi ngangguk. "Iya, kita makan dulu terus lanjut." Felita senyam-senyum terus bilang, "Aku ada Ayam Goreng. Kita makan rame2. Mau?" Langsung aja AG mukanya pucat. _MASAK AKU MAU DIMAKAN SIH?_

"Wah! Boleh2! Aku juga ada Kadal Goreng!" Vi bilang, langsung aja si Char memucat. Balik ke Felita dan AG, "Ayam Gorengnya enak lo." AG langsung aja mengambil langkah diam2 pengen kabur. "E, AG MAU KEMANA? AYO MAKAN RAME2" Felita nanya ke AG. AG langsung aja ngerinding. _Gue mau dimakan ngapain w ke situ?_

"AG, eh AG…" Felita nangkep AG. Tapi AG langsung aja gerak2. _JANGAN MAKAN AKU JANGAN MAKAN AKU JANGAN! _"Yee si AG gimana sih" AG berusaha melarikan diri. "IH AG jangan gitu!" Felita saking stressnya masukin AG balik ke bolanya dan AG langsung aja nangis. _TIDAAAKKKK…!_

"Ayo saatnya makan," Felita bilang, liat si Vi sama Sha. AG sudah ngerinding, keringet bercucuran. Gak lama Felita ngeluarin kotak bekal dan dibuka… berisi AYAM GORENG!

"Ni! Mau?" Felita nawarin ke Vi sama Sha. "Wah! Asik! Ayam Goreng!" Langsung aja ketiganya nyomot dan makan rame2. AG langsung lega setelah tadi kaget setengah mati. _Dikirain mau makan aku… _Ngomong2 kenapa ada Ayam Goreng di dunia pokemon ya? O_O yah… bodo amet. Namanya juga Fan-Fic aneh dan gak jelas *digeplak*.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bertiga siap untuk bergegas. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya setelah Vi bergabung? Apakah akan tambah kacau atau tambah gak jelas (itu mah sama aja gimana sih) Jangan kemana2 tetap di THE EPIC JOHTO JOURNEY –epic geplak-

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Data para trainer kita :_

Trainer yang paling waras :

**Nama : **Sha

**Cewe/Cowo : **Cewe

**Pokemon : **Cynda (Cyndaquil)

Trainer yang ajaib, ya orang dia nongol mendadak :

**Nama : **Vi

**Cewe/Cowo : **Cewe

**Pokemon : **Char (Charmander)

Trainer yang paling stress :

**Nama : **Felita

**Cewe/Cowo : **Cewe

**Pokemon : **Ayam Goreng (Torchic)


End file.
